


Defying Gravity (Britain's Got Talent)

by nessauepa



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Banter, Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Singing, parents that kiss too much according to their children, still ridiculously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/pseuds/nessauepa
Summary: "So he hugged and hugged until they called her name and suddenly his arms were empty. It took just a second, and he felt Even’s arms pulling him close. He always fucking knew when he needed him most. And Isak was a mess. His eyes were getting wet, and he was shaking. And she hadn't even started yet."The Britain's Got Talent AU that no one asked for and that came from nowhere.





	Defying Gravity (Britain's Got Talent)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came after I watched this Britain's Got Talent audition: https://youtu.be/LEKIJpVppKE  
> Her parents seem so proud. And then I started thinking about Evak...and that was it.

Isak and Even were hugging her tight and whispering encouraging words to her. They were there, in the backstage. No turn back now. Isak could already see the judges table and part of the public, this scared the shit out of Isak. Their little daughter, Isak knew that she would do great, as always. But he couldn't avoid this feeling tightening his heart. After all, this was his baby girl, and she was only twelve.

So he hugged and hugged until they called her name and suddenly his arms were empty. It took just a second, before Even’s arms were pulling him closer. He always fucking knew when he needed him most. Isak was a mess, his eyes getting wet, and he was shaking. And she hadn't even started yet.

He watched her walking slowly to the middle of the stage. It was a huge theater, with maybe thousands of people. Isak turned his head to Even beside him, and perhaps his face was showing everything because Even pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled him closer by his waist.

“She will be ok, baby,” Even whispered in his ear. “Our baby will be ok.”

Isak didn't answer, but he held on him like he was the last thing preventing him from running to that stage and getting his little girl back. Instead, Isak held his breath and watched her grabbing the microphone from the support with her tiny hands.

Isak was a couple of steps away, but he noticed her shaking. His stomach twisted inside. He knew they should have waited a couple more years. He knew it. But this was her dream, and she wouldn't stop asking for this. Every single Christmas, every birthday. She supplicated and begged until they couldn't deny it anymore.

“So, what's your name and how old are you?” asked Simon in his impersonal voice, like he was boring already.

Isak at that moment just wanted to go there and grab him by his t-shirt, make him look at her. _Just fucking pay attention to her, your asshole. She is your biggest fan, fucking bastard._ But then Even squeezed his waist, he got a little calmer immediately. Fucking Even and his fucking mind-reading skills.

“My name is Liv Naeshein-Valtersen, and I’m twelve years old,” said her low.

“Wow. It's a big name that you have there,” Simon replied humorless.

_Fucking bastard. You are dealing with a child, your asshole. She had nightmares because of clowns just one year ago, idiot._

“But I have an artistic name,” she said.

 _Artistic name?_ Isak frowned and raised his eyes to Even in a silent question. Even lifted his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Just Liv,” she said.

“Just Liv?” Simon asked confused.

“Yes, like Madonna,” she replied.

This provoked laughs and applauses from the public and made Simon smirk. Isak let go a nervous chuckle and looked at Even, that was laughing staring back at him and then at the stage again.

“Are you nervous, Liv?” another judge asked, with a softer voice. Isak could kiss her just for that.

He stared at Liv on the stage, and she wasn't answering. He was growing anxious and anxious. All these cameras over them and her. It was too much for him, imagine for a twelve years child. He felt like punching himself for having accepted it.

“Yes,” she replied after a couple of seconds, unsurely.

“It’s okay. I think being the one who, despite the fear, gets to the stage and faces it...it shows an incredible virtue. You are very brave, you know that, Liv?”

And seeing his daughter smiling innocently like that, Isak felt like hugging this judge and kissing all her face. _Thank you,_ he said mentally.

“So, who are here with you today, Liv?” a third judge asked. A male one.

“I’m here with my two dads that are there,” she said pointing directly to her left, where Isak and Even were standing. “And my big brother and my grandma that are sitting in the audience.”

“So you have two dads,” Simon continued. “How is it to have two dads?”

Isak moved on his feet at the same time Even squeezed his waist again. But this didn't prevent this anger growing inside him. He could fucking punch this fucking bastard right now.

“How is it to have one dad and one mom?” Liv replied shyly.

This brought the house down. Isak saw a lot of big TVs over the stage focusing on Simon with a duck face. The other judges just laughed hard. Isak chuckled, he couldn't refrain the proud he felt right now. He was the one that teaching her that.

He knew Even didn't entirely agree with him. For Even all should be solved with soft talks, hugs and flying unicorns. But Isak taught her that to deal with stupid questions like that. And it seemed that Even didn't mind that much at that moment anyway, judging by his laughs shaking Isak's body.

“Ok, fair enough,” said Simon, still humorless. “And we heard that you are singing today for one of your dads, is it right?” said Simon looking down and pointing his pen at a paper in front of him.

_What?_

Isak looked at Even who was as confused as him.

The fucking private interview.

He knew he shouldn't have authorized a twelve-years-old girl being interviewed alone by a couple of producers. But they talked a lot about child psychologists leading all the talking, and all the fucking support system for children and Isak fucking bought it.

“Yes,” said Liv simply.

“Why are you singing for him today?” Simon pressed her. It seemed that Liv wasn't giving all the fucking answers that the TV needed.

“I’m singing to my dad because he is bipolar. And sometimes he thinks he isn't a good dad because of it. But he is the best dad that anyone could have,” said Liv.

 _What?_ And Isak was doing so great until now keeping his eyes dry. He raised his suddenly wet eyes to look at Even, and when he saw Even, the mister " _I never cry_ " Even with tears in his eyes too, he half laughed, half sobbed. It was too much.

 _That girl_. Their youngest. The only girl in a house with three boys. Their little princess. Their little star. A movie started passing through Isak’s eyes.

He remembered when she was just their chubby baby, that some days they brought to sleep with them, just because they couldn't stop looking at her like two idiots in love. And fuck all those parent tips about babies and their cribs. Because Isak and Even would intertwine their hands and pass hours just studying her, stopping only to exchange intimate glances.

Isak remembered the two years old little girl that would grab his five years brother's leg and wouldn't let go for anything in the world, looking up at him like he was the sun, even if he would cry and scream desperately until Isak and Even came to his rescue. One of them picking up their boy and calming him down, while the other would take an inconsolable girl into his arms, crying like she had had her heart broken. But Isak and Even would look at each other across the room, rocking their babies, and Isak would feel complete, even in the middle of two hysterical children.

Their sweet girl eventually made his way through his brother's heart, until he was nothing but another boy in that house irrevocably in love with her. Just one more fan of their little star, watching her singing and clapping as long as she was laughing, as long as she was laughing.

Isak peeked at the TVs on his right and saw them showing their boy in the audience. Zack. Even's and his first child. He seemed so nervous, his eyes full of tears. Isak’s heart twisted, he wanted to hug him, to comfort him. The strongest person he knew, his main support through Even’s episodes. _My little rock_.

What a mess of a family they were right now. And what a family. He hugged Even tighter. Everything, their family, their children, it was all because of him. Just because Isak loved him so much that he wanted everything with him, the whole fucking nine cheesy yards.

“And wouldn't your other dad be jealous?” Simon asked, derailing Isak’s train of thought.

“No. Because he always asks me to sing to my dad,” said her. “When he isn't feeling well.”

Isak had never told Even that, how he asked their little girl to sing with her sweet voice whenever he was down. He had never told Even how they were three over him on the bed saying they loved him because Isak asked them to do that. Every time. Isak was suddenly feeling like a child caught in the jar of cookies. He didn't dare to look up, but soon Even's lips were on his cheek.

More than fifteen years, two children, two mortgages, and uncountable bipolar episodes later, Isak still felt like a giggling teenager when Even did these kind of things. It would be embarrassing if he gave any fucking shit.

Before Isak could give it any more thoughts, they started playing some clips of their family. All of them arriving at the audition. Some clip of them at home. Isak was surprised by how much they were able to capture without he had even noticed. Of course, he knew that the cameras were there in their house, but after a while he just forgot about them.

When he heard the public laughing and clapping he started paying attention too.

“Bye, I'm going to Ian’s house,” said their son.

“Come here and give us a goodbye kiss!” Even shout from the sofa.

“Fuck off!” their son yelled, laughing.

“Zack, if you don't give us a goodbye kiss you can't go to tomorrow's party,” said Isak seriously.

“Ughhh!” he approached and leaned in grudgingly, but Isak saw on the video the smile he wasn't able to hide. Their sweet boy, he was still there somewhere, under that horrible teenager carcass.

“Isak, have I told you how I love the way you use blackmail on our children?” said Even laughing.

“Ughhhh!” groaned their son again stepping away.

“You see that, Isak? Now you know what I had to deal with all those years. It's like I have two Isaks now. But he is a teenager, what is your excuse?”

Even said it leaning towards Isak, talking seductively.

“Bye. I can't deal with this,” said Zack.

“Call us if you are gonna be late!” Isak yelled.

“Or if you miss us too much and can't wait until getting home,” Even yelled.

“I'm running away from home!” their son screamed.

“Even, have I told you how I love the way you mess with our children heads?” said Isak laughing and staring at him.

“We are such bad parents,” Even chuckled back.

“Well...it doesn't matter. Since they are such good kids, we can take the credit,” laughed Isak.

“Bye, baby girl,” said their son planting a kiss on her forehead. “Good luck with the weirdos.”

“Baby girl!" Even yelled extending both hands. "Come here give kisses to the weirdos!”

Isak followed him, until their girl ran to them, and they were just a mass of arms and laughs.

The video froze with a general “ _Awwww_ ” from the public. Had this really happened? Their little intimacy exposed to the whole world? _Fuck_.

“It seems to be a fun family,” said Simon amused now.

“Yes,” Liv giggles.

“So, what song did you prepare?" other male judge asked.

“I’m singing Defying Gravity from Wicked, the musical,” said her shyly.

Isak looked at Simon, seeing him raising his eyebrows. Then at the female judge, bringing a hand to his chest. Maybe it was too much. Maybe it was too difficult for her first time on fucking television. Isak couldn't stop blaming himself, blaming her sing teacher and everyone that convinced him she was prepared.

“Are you ready?” said the female judge.

Liv looked to her left, directly at Even and Isak, who nodded enthusiastically at the same time.

“Yes,” said Liv intertwining her hands in front of her.

Silence. Isak only heard Even’s and his heartbeat, beating like crazy. Then the song chords started as Isak held his breath, pulling apart from Even and grabbing his hand unconsciously. _Oh boy_. He was feeling sick in his stomach, he couldn't even imagine how Liv was holding on there. _Oh boy. Oh boy._

But then Isak saw it, Liv’s jaw tightening, her expression becoming harder. And there it was. She did it once again, even there, surrounded by cameras and a vast crowd. She entered in her performer full mode. Even if Isak was used to it by now, he never understood how she did that. How that shy and sweet girl could transform entirely into an artist whenever singing.

Isak had never believed in talent or being born with a gift. Isak believed in hard work, in practice. And sure, he was the one witnessing how hard she always worked. How many hours she would spend practicing a single note. And maybe this she got from him, the hard work part. But Isak couldn't make any other explanation to her daughter, than a real and natural gift.

“ _Something has changed within me_ ,” Liv started, confident with her powerful voice.

Isak’s heart sank into his chest. _My baby_. She was hitting all the notes. Because Isak was the worst singer ever, but living with her had made him learn a thing or two about all this stuff. He and Even were used by now to spend hours hearing about notes, breathing exercises and all the great singers that she loved. They would exchange amused glances time to time, but never daring to stop her. She was always so excited about music and singing. It was a delight to witness it.

“ _Something is not the same_ ,” she tilted her chin up.

Isak took a glance at Simon and saw the moment his mouth fell open. His heart twisting with pride as he squeezed Even's hand, even if he couldn't make himself to look away from Liv. _She is doing it._

“ _I'm through with playing by the rules. Of someone else’s game_ ,” she sang raising one hand. Like that was something he did every day.

Liv’s voice was loud and strong, filling all the place. Then when people started clapping and cheering, Isak let go of Even's hand to clap himself with his shaking hands, being followed by Even. He brought a hand to quickly wipe the tears away. He didn't want to miss a thing.

“ _Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep_ ,” Liv lowered his hand and looked fiercely at the judges almost with a madness expression.

This took the judges by surprise. She wasn't merely singing, she was acting too. Right there she was in Oz. She was Elphaba, the witch. And this was all on Even and their shared passion for movies, for art. Isak couldn't avoid taking a look at Even right now. He was smiling widely when he turned his head to Isak and let go a sobbed laugh. Isak laughed back.

“ _It’s time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leaaaaaaaaaaaaaap_ ,” Liv closed his eyes raising his voice.

Isak followed her, closing his eyes and feeling her voice running through his whole body, giving him goosebumps. Then he took a deep breath because now was the chorus, the most difficult part, the one he heard her practicing and practicing. Never satisfied. Until the point he had to force her to stop. To eat. To sleep. Isak held his breath, took Even’s hand again and mentalized _you can do that, baby girl._

“ _It's time to try defyiiiiiiiing gravity_ ,” she raised both hands above his head. “ _I think I’ll try. Defying gravity. And you can't put me down!_ ”

“Damn, she is a different girl from the one we saw on backstage here,” said the host beside them.

Even spared him a glance and nodded with a proud smile on his face.

“ _So if you care to find me. Look to the western skyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ ,” her expression, just intense. She was in total control.

 _Fuck_. _This is my girl_. Isak couldn't believe he was her father. He and all his insecurities. He and his lame parent skills. Of course, he loved his children more than life, and for sure he tried, but their children were just too good for him. Maybe it was all on Even and his kind soul. He didn't really know.

“ _As someone told me lately. Everyone deserves the chance to_...Fly!” she screamed the last word, like a truly musical actress.

“ _And if I'm flying solo. At least I'm flying freeeeeee_ ,” her lips shaking as her voice stormed out of them.

“ _To those who’d ground me. Take a message back from meeeeeeeeeee_ ,” her powerful voice leaving his little body coming from nowhere.

Isak knew that now it came the climax. Now was when she needed to let go all of her voice, still paying attention to breathing, tuning. Isak took a deep breath and mouthed the music together with her, like a mantra.

“ _Tell them how Iiiiiii am_ ,” she was lifting both hands beside her body slowly. “ _Defying gravity_ ”.

Isak was singing together, staring at his baby on the stage singing at full lungs in front of a surprised crowd. The fucking tears returned again to his eyes. She was a fucking star. Right there.

“ _I'm flying hiiiiiiiiiigh. Defying gravity_ ,” she was singing her soul out of it.

“ _And soon I'll match them in renown_ ,” Liv was half singing, half talking. “ _And nobody in all of Oz. No wizard that there is or was_ ”.

“ _Is ever gonna bring…_ ” she continued.

And that was it. Now the last part. And she would need to give her everything now. Isak was so nervous and happy, he just couldn't avoid giving some small hops, waiting for it.

“ _ME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN_!” she closed her eyes and let go everything inside her. “ _BRING ME DOOOOOOOOOOWN_!”

Isak was shaking and with goosebumps through his whole skin. _Gosh_.

“ _Oooooooooooooo. Ooooooooooo_...” she sang at full lungs.

Her voice was still reverberating through the entire theater and through Isak’s whole body, giving him shivers down his spine and making him feel everything inside him. If someone asked Isak to define what he was feeling, he wouldn't be able. It was too much.

He looked at Even by his side, who turned his face to look back at him. Isak saw on his face the same proud, the same mix of feelings he was feeling himself. Even’s blue eyes full of tears. They didn't exchange a single word, their eyes were saying everything. They leaned in and shared a quick peck with shaking lips.

Isak and Even started clapping like crazy looking at her smiling on the stage.

“Look,” said the host beside them. “They are giving her a standing ovation” he pointed to the public. “This isn't common.”

Isak saw the judges standing up too. One by one. Including fucking Simon. Gosh, Isak was a mess, clapping for his life. He was sure his hands would hurt next day, but he couldn't care.

Next things happened like in slow motion for Isak. One second all judges were smiling and clapping. Next one, the female judge was leaning in and punching the golden button. Isak’s mouth fell open. His mind wasn't capable of register everything. First the rain of golden paper, then Liv looking at the ceil, laughing and then crying. And this was Isak’s limit. All the tears in his eyes just fell freely through his cheeks.

“Go. Go there,” said the host to them.

Before Isak could even think, or look at Even or anything. He ran through the stage. Picking up his daughter and holding her tight. Burying his head in the crook of her neck and crying like a baby. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried too. Just a couple of seconds passed until Isak felt Even's arms wrapping both of them. Isak was laughing, crying and shaking. In fucking television. But he couldn't give a shit.

Isak didn't know how long it took, but eventually he opened his eyes and found Even's tearing eyes staring back. They shared a smile. Not a regular smile, the kind of one you only share with the person that was there with you when your kid was sick and burning with fever. The type of smile you just share with the person that held you at night while you were crying because some jerk made a homophobic comment in front of your kids. The kind of smile you just share with the one person that was there crying with you when you were called “dad” for the first time.

Then the host came over, they had to straight up to hear the judges. Even and Isak stood each one on one side of their daughter. Even passed an arm over her shoulder and Isak mimicked him. He felt Even reaching for his hand behind her back. And this wasn't something for television, it wasn’t visible to the cameras or the audience. It was only for them. Isak didn't really know how, but he still felt like Even was his brand new boyfriend sometimes.

“We were not expecting that,” said Simon slowly, retaking Isak's attention. “I like the way that you came up here and just fooled us ‘I'm really nervous’.”

They all laughed at that.

“But that is how you do it,” said Simon fondly.

And ok, maybe Isak was a little regretted with the previous violent thoughts towards him.

“Everyone else should just go home. This was incredible,” said the other male judge.

Isak looked at Liv, she was laughing shyly. _Of course, now you are shy again_. Sometimes Isak swore to God; he didn't understand how she did that, going from shy to a demon on stage in no time. He didn't know how. But he was so fucking proud.

“Listen, Liv’s parents,” said the female judge looking at Isak. “I don't know what you are doing. But just keep it. She is an incredibly talented girl. And the most amazing part is to see all this talent in such a humble and sweet girl.”

Isak just nodded crying like a mess. His children, his family, they were his kryptonite. No one could say those things and expected him to keep his composure.

“Thanks,” Even replied with a hoarse voice.

That night, they went home running and laughing all the way. Four of them singing at full lungs “Defying Gravity”. And of course, some of them were just assassinating the song, but who cared when they were so happy? Who cared if their children were rolling their eyes to their terrible singer parents? They were laughing, they were happy. Isak’s heart was just complete.

When Liv and Zack started walking in front of them, Isak felt Even’s hands grabbing his wrist and making him stop.

“Isak,” said Even low, looking into his eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?” said Isak genuinely confused.

“Our children. It's all on you, you know. It's all because of you,” said Even.

“What? What bullshit is that?” asked Isak frowning. “Are you fucking kidding me? You are the reason why they are amazing. You are an incredible dad. If weren't for you, they would probably be on crack by now."

Even laughed. That kind of laugh that Isak loved so much. The one that made his eyes disappear in a line. Isak brought a hand to caress Even's bottom lip.

“Can we agree that we are both okay as parents then?” asked Even.

“Ok,” giggled Isak. But who cared, he was fucking happy.

Even sighed.

“I love you, Isak,” said Even low. "So fucking much."

“I love you too, Even. So fucking much,” said Isak staring at his lips.

Maybe Even took this as a hint, because he hugged him and wrapped Isak’s lips with his own. Isak just let him, kissing him back. They kissed pouring all their crazy mixed feelings into that kiss. They didn't stop even when Zack started yelling at them. Isak raised a hand and signaled to him to keep walking, still kissing Even with his eyes closed. But then Even begun smiling over his mouth and he couldn't avoid a smile himself.

“Hey, you have two children here that need to be fed,” Zack yelled to them. “Stop kissing and come feed your two babies."

Isak and Even parted their mouths, brushing their noses together and smiling like idiots. Because this was their thing since forever.

"Why again did we decide to have kids?" said Even smiling. “But you know, he is wrong. I have three babies.”

Isak smirked and gave him a quick peck.

“Camon, dad. No parents kiss that much!” Zack screamed, with Liv laughing by his side.

“What? Can't I kiss the man I love?” Even asked faking indignation.

“You can,” said Zack rolling his eyes. “Just not when your children are starving. Let's feed our star, dad.”

Even smiled to Isak, sighed and walked away towards their noisy son. Reaching him and passing an arm over his shoulder and another over Liv’s one.

“Okay, okay. What is my star having for dinner tonight?"

Isak was frozen in place a couple steps behind. Just in wonder, realizing how fucking lucky he was. _Fuck_. This was his family and proud couldn't start describing what he was feeling.

“Daddy?” Liv asked looking back, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Baby?” Even looked back raising his eyebrows. “Come here join Liv’s first fan club dinner.”

And this was an offer that Isak would never in a million years deny.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments. I really love to read them.


End file.
